


Running faster

by locococopuff



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Depression, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3792391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locococopuff/pseuds/locococopuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel drabble to a previous word vomit story called Run Away.</p><p>Depression between the baekyeol couple pretty much.</p><p>I update more often on asianfanfics with the username lococopuff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running faster

You can look towards where you need to go with such as much longing and determination as possible. You can use every ounce of adrenaline as the world will allow. You can shrug off the blood that marks the pavement with every time your left foot touches down. You can blatantly ignore the need to breathe a real breath as you've been running since you first noticed something off. You can let your long legs push each step into a leap. Yet, like Chanyeol, you will constantly feel that you just aren't fast enough. And forever after, you'll wish that there was some way you could've moved faster.


End file.
